


Teardrops

by SerotoninUp



Series: Things That Fall [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: “You left again,” she whispers, and her sorrow dapples his skin like a soft summer rain.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Things That Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942132
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	Teardrops

Lucifer wakes to the sound of a broken sob.

Chloe trembles in his arms. A spill of moonlight illuminates her beautiful face, but her eyes remain tightly closed. Her brow furrows; her breath comes in short, shallow gasps. She whimpers in the back of her throat and clenches fistfuls of sheets between white-knuckled fingers.

A nightmare.

He cups her cheek and calls her name until she wakes with a shudder, blinking sleep and confusion from her eyes. She wraps an arm around his waist and presses her other hand to his chest as if seeking reassurance from his steady heartbeat. Stars cling to her eyelashes as she gazes at him, and then she curls her body into his, nestling her head beneath his chin.

Lucifer drops a kiss to her crown, murmurs into golden-brown hair rimed silver by the moon. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a bad dream,” she sighs against his collarbones, her voice low and sleep-roughened. 

He rubs soothing circles across her back. “About what?”

Silence settles around them, between them, and for a moment he wonders if she already fell back to sleep. But then her breath hitches, and her hand curls into a fist over his heart.

“You left again,” she whispers, and her sorrow dapples his skin like a soft summer rain.

Guilt, born of the heartache wreathing her words, sits like a stone in his chest. Lucifer tightens his arms around her and pulls her even closer, wrapping her in a cocoon of safety and comfort, until their limbs entwine and not an inch of empty space exists between them.

“Never again,” he promises her. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” she says, and the smile in her voice warms his heart like a soft, sweet burst of sunlight.


End file.
